All i want for christmas is you
by MssPerfect
Summary: Its almost christmas and alice has no one to celebrate with! could this be the worst christmas ever or would that change when she meets shun at marucho's party! the story is great but the summary sucks! just read please and you'll see! R
1. Chapter 1

**All I want for Christmas is you: **hey everyone and welcome to my second bakugan battler brawlers fan fiction story! Yeah, I'm so happy! Well one thing for sure is that I do not own bakugan, although I wish I did! Please enjoy! **R&R!**

OK take it away guys!

**No ones POV**

-In Russia-

Alice sat on her bed looking at the old pictures of her and her friends. Her attention was mostly fixed on one special guy…shun. He was the only person she could see. After they have defeated Naga, all of them have been separated and now she finds her heart longing for her friends again…because she didn't want to spend all Christmas by herself. Alice put down the pictures and looked out of the window. Snow was beginning to fall. how much she wished to see it with her friends. Alice felt sad again. She toke her coat and went downstairs…

"I'm going out for a little walk, grandpa…' she said as she opened the door and went out.

'come back before dinner…' her grandpa sighed went he found out that she was already gone…

-In Japan-

Shun was on the roof staring at a photo of him and his friends (same as the one Alice was looking at) and smiled at a red-haired girl. It was chilling outside but shun had nothing on but his usually purple jacket. His grandpa was screaming his head off, trying to tell him that 'he'll catch a cold if he doesn't come in' for the hundredth time! And yet he refused to listen. He looked up when a snow flake settled on his hand. _snow _he thought and smiled. He folded the picture in half and put it in his pocket then decided to go in at last.

'so now you decide to listen to me huh?' his grandpa said angrily at him when he came in.

'sorry grandpa…' shun said before disappearing into his room. He went and straight away opened his laptop. Marucho and Dan were online. Shun felt a little sad as he was hoping for some else to be on. Skyress came and sat on the table.

Dan: hey, shun what's up?'

Shun: hey Dan!'

Dan: so shun how have you been, buddy?

Shun: I'm fine''

Marucho: hello guys!'

Dan and Shun: hi Marucho!'

Marucho: guys, its almost Christmas and I thought you guys would like to come and celebrate it together, you know all of us together again! So how does it sound? Would like to come?'

Dan and shun: of course Marucho, we wouldn't miss it for the world!'

Marucho: great, the plane would come and pick you guys up tomorrow at 5:00...oh and I'll ask the girls too!

Dan and Shun: thank you Marucho!

Marucho: no problem!

Shun: okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 5:00...bye!

Marucho and Dan: bye!

Shun waited a few minutes before turning the computer off, he was hoping that Alice would come on…but she didn't. _oh well _he thought and then turned off the computer.

' what's the matter shun, were you expecting some one?' skyress said from nowhere

Shun jumped.

'skyress you scared me, I didn't know you were there' shun said after finally getting his breathe back.

'of course you didn't, you were in la la land! Skyress said smirking.

'now tell me what's wrong' she continued. Shun got up and went to his bed. He sat down and took the picture out of his pocket.

'its just that I miss some one…' shun said staring at the picture.

'may that somebody be a red-haired girl by any chance' skyress jumped onto his shoulder and started looking at the picture too.

' I guess so skyress…' shun put the picture back in his pocket and laid down on his bed…

-back in Russia-

**Alice POV**

It was a little cold outside-good thing I brought my jacket. The city looks pretty nice and colourful. I went and sat on a near by bench. A couple passed by and smiled at me, I smiled back. How I wished I was with my friends right now. It was getting a little too cold and the snow was coming down hard, so I decided to go home and talk to my friends on line. that's how we talk now, since we got separated. It was better then nothing really.

When I got home grandpa was at his lab. He's been going there lately then usually now and I have no idea why.

'I'm home grandpa!' I shouted hoping that he heard me and then I went upstairs to my room. I went and turned on my computer. Yes I thought. Julie and Runo are online.

Runo: hi Alice, long time no see!

'hi Runo' I said

Julie: hiiiiiiiii girls, guess what!

Runo and I: What?

Julie: Marucho has just invited me to a Christmas party!

Runo: oh that, he invited me too, hey Alice what about you?

' Marucho hasn't invited me yet, I wonder why?' I was about to think the worse when suddenly I received a message. Its from Marucho and its an invitation to the party.

Phew I thought, now I don't have to spend the Christmas by myself. I was just about to tell the girls about the invitation we suddenly I heard a loud explosive noise. I quickly ran downstairs and into my grandpa's lab. I stood there horrified. My knees started to wobble and I felt to my knees. Everything is destroyed and grandpa was no where in sight…

Okay people that's the first chapter done! Horray! Please R&R so I can have prove that someone exactly read it! Please I beg of you! Tell me how it is! J thanks chapter 2 will be coming up sooon enough!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Well people this is chapter 2, I hope u guys enjoyed the first chap! Hope it wasn't a bad start….okay I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so yeah! On with the story!

-**No ones POV**-

Alice stood there shaking. Where was her grandfather? And what in the world happened here? Alice started to search the lab for anything that was obviously left of her grandfather, she hopes that he was still in one piece! She got around to something that looked like a portal and beside it was masquerades mask! Alice gasped. What really happened here? Alice didn't want to know.

'grandfather…? Alice started calling his name

'grandfather are you here…? Her voice started to shake.

'Alice is that you? Alice's grandfather came out behind the portal all exhausted and half barbecued. Alice ran to him in time before he felt.

'I got you grandpa…I'm here' Alice helped her grandfather out of the lab and into the living room. She laid him gently down on the sofa and then went to call the hospital.

'grandpa what happened? Alice asked when she came back with a cup of water.

'some thing when wrong with the portal that's all' Dr. G said coughing out smoke.

'okay grandfather, don't try to talk the ambulance would be here soon' she quickly ran back into her room and told her friends what has just happened. Everyone was shocked…

****

-Shun POV-

I was getting bored sitting in my room all day so I decided to go back online again. My heart missed a beat. Alice was online. Everyone was online. Good timing I thought.

Julie: OMG, shun can you believe what happened to Alice's grandfather? Aww poor Alice'

Shun: no Julie I can't believe it because I don't know what happened!'

Runo: oh, so you're saying that you don't know what happened to him?'

Dan: duh Runo, that's what he just said!'

Runo: I heard him the first time… you idiot!'

Great I thought, those two are going to start a fight again. I turned to Alice who wasn't saying a word at all. Gosh she looks so pale, I wished that I could be there for her right now, with my arms around her. The thought made me smile. Alice saw me looking at her and turned away looking blushed. The others saw and started smiling.

Shun: so may someone tell me what happened?'

Dan and Runo stopped fighting and looked a little sad. They told me what happened and soon Alice started to cry. I felt really sorry for her, I just wanted to comfort her.

Marucho: according to my calculations, he'll be fine in a few more days'

Alice: thanks Marucho, and all of you guys…now I have to go and visit him, bye, see ya tomorrow'

Alice went off and I felt guilty for not being there for her. A few hours later I went off myself. I turned the computer off and went downstairs to get some food. Grandpa was practicing his ninja skills in the living room.

'Grandpa, what are you doing now?' I asked looking up at him.

'oh, just trying out my splits' he said stretching one leg out in thin air, with just a few ropes. One of his leg missed the rope and he fell hard on his butt. that's got to hurt.

'grandpa are you ok…?' I asked not even bothering to help him up.

'I'm fine, no thanks to you' he got up and went to the kitchen. I just couldn't help but smile…

-**Alice POV**-

Eeep…it's a good thing I got off quick. A few more minutes and my heart would have burst with embarrassment. I can't believe that I exactly cried and in front of shun too. but It was great seeing his face again. I got up and went to see grandfather at the hospital. On my way I saw a few kids playing tag. They looked so happy together, the thought made me feel a bit sad. When I got to the hospital grandfather was awake.

I opened the door.

'hi grandfather, how are you feeling…? I asked as I came and sat on the edge of the bed.

'hi Alice, I'm feeling a bit fine, thank you' he sat up and took my hand. We sat there talking for a few hours before I fell asleep.

-**the next day**-

The next day I went to visit grandfather before my flight. The doctors said that he'll be able to go home today. I felt so relieve. I told him about the invitation and he said that I could go, although I hesitated. I didn't want to leave him all alone for Christmas. It wasn't fair, so I decided not to go. But grandfather insisted on me going.

'its about time you see your friends again…'

'thank you grandfather'

I went back home quickly to pack my stuff. 2 hours later the gang came.

****

-shun POV-

The gang came to pick me up an hour ago, we then went to pick up Julie and now we came to pick up Alice. She was standing there waving happily at us. She looked so happy. The plane landed and Alice got in. she hugged Runo then Julie. When she came to Dan and Marucho she hesitated for a moment then gave them a hug too. After her face was a ripe tomato. When she came to me, both of us were speechless…we just stared at each other and exchanged smiles…

****

Well people that's the second chap done! Yeah! Sorry for the late update but my fingers are killing me…the basketball bent it backwards and now I can't even bent it forward! It feels like its broken or something….anyways thank you all for reviewing my first chap! Enjoy! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay people its time for chapter 3. My finger is starting to feel a little bit better. Thank you those who reviewed my story and for exactly liking it. Okay chapter 3 take it away!

-No ones POV-

The plane when to pick up the other brawlers such as, Joe, Chan lee, Klaus and others. Chan and Joe were a couple now, so they came hand in hand. Klaus came and kissed Alice hand, which shun didn't like at all while Alice just blushed. The plane finally landed a few hours later at Marucho's mansion. It was freezing cold outside and the snow was coming down hard. The gang went inside.

'finally…!' Julie shouted 'my legs are killing me!'

'Julie, we were in a plane, its not as if you walked for 20 miles or anything so get over it!' Runo said looking annoyed.

'whatever…I'm going to have a nice big bath, see you guys later' Julie ran for one of the bath room while the gang went to the living room to take a rest.

'so do any of you guys want a drink or something?' Marucho asked.

'I do…that ride is making me hungry!' Dan said putting his hand up while the rest just stood there exhausted. They didn't feel like eating anything right now.

'okay, come with me' Marucho said leading Dan out of the living room and into the kitchen.

- **5 hours later**-

Julie came out of the showers about 2 hours later an dab has been feeding himself like a pig. Many of his friends are still surprised why he hasn't gone fat yet! Once Dan choked on his donut and Runo had to hit his back really hard in order for him to survive. The gang all changed into their night outfits and started to play a came of 'Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise' Julie came up with it.

'okay I'm going first…' Julie said. 'okay shunny-boy…truth, dare, kiss or promise?' Julie asked. shun thought hard before he made his choice.

'I'll go with promise…' shun said uneasily. Julie put on an evil grin.

'you have to promise to take Alice out for a romantic date…' Julie said grinning evilly. Alice was completely blushed.

'okay fine by me…' shun said and got up. He walked over to Alice, looked her right in the eye and said 'Alice, would you go out with me?'….

-**shun's POV**-

Although the task seemed easy my heart was beating 100 times faster. Please say yes, I thought please. Alice stared right back at me for a moment before turning way looking totally blushed.

'I don't' know what to say…' Alice stammered. 'yes…'

Phew I thought. Although this resulted from a game, I'm sure its going to be for real. We continued the game through out the night. We kept on daring each other silly things and serious things. Eventually we got bored of the game and decided to go to bed.

I sat in my room unavailable to sleep. The moon was bright outside and it lit up my room beautifully. But I couldn't get any sleep. Oh well. A few hours later I decided to go and look at the stars through Marucho's telescope. There was nothing better to do…

-**Alice POV**-

Gosh tonight was great. Shun asked me out, now there is something to talk about. I laid down on my bed, I couldn't sleep. Sleep just wouldn't come across my mind so I decided to go to the telescope room, I like watching the full moon and tonight was a good night to do so. The air was a little cold but nice. Gosh the star and the moon looks so beautiful. I got out and closed the door behind me. I was wearing my pyjamas and slippers. I walked through the hall quietly so that I wouldn't wake up anyone. When I was just about to open the door, I heard footsteps behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw shun… he looked like he couldn't get any sleep himself…

-**shun POV**-

When I came to the telescope room I saw Alice. What is she doing out so late in the night. Guess she didn't get any sleep herself. It was a bit awkward when we just stared at each other so I decided to break the silence.

'umm, hi Alice…what are you doing out late?' I asked scratching my head uneasily. She just blushed and bent her head down. Man she blushes a lot, does that happen with all girls when they are around boys? Well that doesn't happened to Runo, except when she is around Dan of course!

'umm, sorry shun, I-I-I came here because I-I-I…because I couldn't sleep' Alice replies quickly, blushing even deep.

'oh, same with me, guess we are not in the mood of sleeping huh?' I smiled.

' I had nothing to do so I wanted to come here and look at the stars, just like I used to do with my mum when we couldn't sleep…' I felt a little sad at the thought of that.

'oh I'm sorry…' Alice apologised. She looked sad too, knowing that she lost both of her parents too.

'well lets go in, before the sun comes up and ruins our fun!…' I said excitedly. Before Alice could react I took her hand a lead her in. I could tell that she was blushing. I just smiled to myself. I have no idea what came over me…

-**No ones POV**-

Shun and Alice spend the next few hours staring at the star and the moon. They challenged themselves to who can spot the most constellations. Alice won spotting about 5 of them, one was the bull and the other one was a love heart. Shun only spotted 3, two people holding hands and a sleeping baby. They had laughed a constellations that they thought were funny. A few hours later they fell a sleep side-by-side holding hands….

****

Okay people I'm done with chapter 3, good for me! Please review and my finger is finally getting better so I can type fast again! Yes. Sorry for skipping some details but I like it that way. You guys can imagine the rest…chapter 4 will be coming soon. Please R&R!

Peace out, y'all. Yeah now that I finished, I get to eat ice-cream!


	4. Chapter 4

I have come to chapter 4. Thank you all for reviewing, I don't have much to say so get on with the story. It is shun's first date, so lets see how it goes. J remember to review!

-**shun's POV**-

My first date and I'm already nervous. Great. I spend a few hours in front of the mirror, making sure that I looked okay. This is so not my thing. The boys came to help me out, but what they were really doing was teasing me, that wasn't so much of a help. We were going to be eating dinner at Runo's restaurant. I look forward to this date, eventually it won't be a disaster like Dan's. wish me luck. Marucho offered to give us a ride, which was great…

-**No ones POV**-

The girls were helping Alice to get ready for her date. They spend most hours at the mall looking for clothes. Julie had about a hundred dresses with her by the time they came back. Runo and Alice were exhausted and Julie was enthusiastic as ever. The girl was born for shopping. Its her life. The girls spend the next few hours trying on dresses for Alice, there were just so many to choose from. Finally they choose a purple dress that looked great on her. Alice looked so beautiful in it. After they finished dressing up Alice and did her hair, she went to meet shun. Shun was speechless when he saw her, even the others ran out of words to say, she was just gorgeous.

'Alice you look…you look beautiful' shun stammered unable to take his eyes off her. Alice smiled.

'thank you…you look nice too' Alice blushed deep. Shun just smiled.

'shall we go then…?' shun asked and took Alice hand in his.

'okay…' Alice said while blushing. They jumped into the limo and went to Runo's restaurant.

-**at the restaurant**-

****

-**shun's POV**-

It was getting a bit quite so I decided to heat it up a bit. I wanted to get Alice talking and expose her feelings. I wanted to ask her about her past.

'so Alice how was your mum like…?' I asked, hoping that it was not the wrong question. She went a little sad and I thought that I asked the wrong thing.

'I don't really know what my mother was like, I never really got to meet her, neither my dad… a lot of people said that they died in a car accident when I was only a month old…' Alice turned her face away. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

'I'm really sorry' I said. Now I wished that I never asked that question. I wanted her to be happy not sad.

'every Christmas I always wished for one thing… for me to see them again, even if its just for a minute!' she said her voice shaking, she was trying really hard to control her tears but failed. I've messed things up I thought and took her hands in mine. I got up and wiped the tears off her face with my hand.

'I didn't know you were going through so much pain…' I said smoothing back her hair. Alice stopped crying and looked into my eyes, how innocent she looked.

'it doesn't matter anymore…' she said staring into my eyes.

'because I all I wish for Christmas is to be with you…' she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

'your wish is my command…' I said while I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft and beautiful. She closed her eyes and kissed me back. She entwined her hand through me hair while I played with hers. We were there kissing for about 5 minutes. Alice pulled out when she heard a voice behind me.

'a hum, is there anything you need sir…?' Runo was standing behind me holding a tray of drinks. She looked at both of us and smirked. Alice face went bright red and she blushed.

'no thanx…I have everything I need right here with me' I said smiling at Alice…

Well people I'm done! Please review! Hope you enjoyed and…that's all, but remember to R-E-V-I-EW! Thanx everyone!

****

Klaus:

****

Me:

****

Klaus:

****

Me:

****

Dan:

****

Klaus:

****

Me:

good riddens, now to continue on with the story… fine…*leaves*you better do what she says, last time I didn't listen I ended up in the hospital!don't whatever me! Now get out of my room, I'm trying to focus! *points to the door*whatever!*roles eyes*first of all, I don't like the way you said my name and second of all of, this story is about shun and Alice not you, so just piss of! You should be lucky that your name is actually mentioned!excuse me 'MssPerfect' but why is it mostly about shun and Alice?'shun and Alice sat at a table for two near the window, opposite each other. None of them had anything better to say so they just stared at each other. They ordered some drinks and food, but none of them was really into eating at the moment. They started talking bout each other and what they liked. They found out that they were pretty much into the same thing. When it came to talking about their past, they both when a little sad… 


	5. Chapter 5

fell on the table. There in front of me stood masquerade with his wicked smile on his face. I must be going mad, what is masquerade doing here? He doesn't exist anymore so what is happening? I put both hands up to my eyes and rubbed.

'Alice are you ok?' shun asked. I turned and looked at him; he was looking at me curiously. Everyone was.

'Me...Oh I'm fine thank you…' I quickly said.

'Really…you don't fine to me' Dan said.

'What makes you say that?' I asked

'Umm…because you just dropped your knife and fork!' Runo said.

'Oh, sorry, I was just clumsy that's all…' I said uneasily and picked up my knife and fork. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and when back to eating their food.

Shun was stilling looking at me curiously.

'Are you sure you're ok, you look like you've just seen a ghost' shun said taking my hand.

'I guess I did…' I said…

**-Shun****'****s POV-**

Something is wrong today. Alice is acting all weird and I don't know why. Everyone was getting ready for the Christmas shopping. It's going to be a long day, especially since Julie organized the whole thing! I went down to meet the gang on my own free will, before Julie came and dragged me there. Everyone was waiting.

'SO IS EVERYONE READY TO GO!' Julie yelled. Everyone had to cover their ears so that they wouldn't't blow up!

'Julie you don't have to yell, we're right next to you, you know!' Runo said, looking annoyed.

'WHATEVER, NOW LET'S GO!' Julie yelled again.

Oh man, it's going to be a long and painful day, I thought. Going shopping with Julie is the worst mistake you can ever make… and you'll find out why…

**Okay, I know that chapter was a little short, but it****'****s better than nothing. So please remember to review and the next chapter won****'****t be up soon, because I****'****m getting my hair done for Christmas! (I already told you guys that anyway). I****'****m new to fan fiction but I already got three stories up, which is amazing and I hope to make new friends here. Anyway who would like to be friends, feel free to do so... I hope I get some.**

This is MssPerfect signing off.

Peace out!


End file.
